Priscilla Campbell
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Lola Jones |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Priscilla Campbell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| blunt, determined, driven, independent, caring, supportive, trendy, sassy, sarcastic, distained, superior |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Jayce Baker (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Neutral, later Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 283 Kingsley Drive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Monique are you alright? You look un-perfect" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Priscilla Campbell is a major character on Teen Justice. Priscilla is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Priscilla is first seen asking if she could audition for the Glee Club. She is later seen in the Choir Room after Monique brought her to join the club. She acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" she was that there is a glee club again, but Billy insists on them auditioning in order to get in. Priscilla is last seen performing Beautiful with the current Teen Justice. Personality Priscilla is frequently referred to as the smartest member of the Teen Justice, as well as one of the smartest student at McMullan High School. She strongly believes in finding proof and evidence before determining something is real. Priscilla has also been described as somewhat of a "athlete", and is very knowledgeable when it comes to athletics and physical activity. She pursued a relationship with Jayce Baker and became frustrated when he seemed more interested in Aubrey than in her. After being dumped by Jayce, she takes the break-up very hard and decides to ignore Jayce and Aubrey's attempts at friendship, showing she can be very bitter. Despite her history with Jayce and Aubrey, she eventually realizes that they need to work together to perform their best as part of the gang, and she admits that she would never let anything bad happen to Aubrey despite the fact that her boyfriend chose her over Priscilla. Relationships Jayce Baker= Songs S1= ;Solos Song tc.jpg|Too Cool (Theatricality)|link=Too Cool ;Duets Song ycach.jpg|You Can Always Come Home (Spencer) (Duets)|link=You Can Always Come Home Song sectional.jpg|Best Day of My Life (Spencer) (Sectionals)|link=Best Day of My Life ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-Up singing Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice